El cabello de Brick
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Brick se dejo crecer el cabello, pero ahora lo comienza a ver un estorbo. Encuentra muchas razones para cortárselo. Aunque a una persona en especial no le hace mucha gracia ese corte. -Ahora no salio tan feo el resumen xD-


AJUA! de nuevo acá xDDD

Como mi primer fic, dio frutos (?) y me sigue gustando PPG decidí volver! :DD tatata! Y si! ya vieron que estoy loca xD

PPG no es mío.

* * *

Como cualquier mañana, si a eso se le llama cualquier mañana. Despertó Brick gracias a uno de sus tantos despertadores, que ahora yacía destrozado en el suelo. Se levanto, y con paso perezoso, fue a las habitaciones de sus hermanos, primero Butch, abrió la puerta de un azotón, asiéndola chocar contra la pared.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Grito el moreno, cayéndose de la cama, bien, uno despierto, falta Boomer.

Entro a paso lento y silencioso al cuarto del menor, una vez dentro, abrió las cortinas dejando entrar el sol entero, Boomer gruño, pero no se levanto. Ahora Brick tomo las cobijas y las jalo, tirando de paso a su hermano. Salió del cuarto, y fue al suyo, donde tomo una toalla.

-Tiene 15 minutos para despertarse totalmente-. Dijo, se escucharon gruñidos como afirmación, y entro al baño.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta, que su cabello estaba totalmente enmarañado, trato de peinarlo con los dedos, sin resultado positivo. Suspiro y mejor se comenzó a duchar.

"_Se enreda fácilmente"_

Pero ahí, también se dio cuenta, que por ser tan largo, tenía que emplear mayor cantidad de shampoo, y cuando lo enjuagaba tardaba más tiempo.

"_Empleo mucho en su lavado"_

Salió del baño, con el cabello largo goteando, y miro como Butch salía a tapujos de su cuarto. Se quito del camino, y el moreno entro al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se fue, dejando a su hermano zombie en el baño. Y entro a su recamara, ahí se vistió y seco su larga melena. Una vez seca, tomo el cepillo, y suspiro…venia lo difícil.

"_Tardo mucho en peinarlo"_

Una vez lo termino de peinar, salió y encontró a Butch ya en el comedor, por consiguiente Boomer estaría en el baño. Ahora le tocaba cocinar al moreno, así que estaba en dicha labor. Brick lo miraba atentamente, como iba de un lado a otro. Ya listo el desayuno y como casi por conjuro llego el menor, así que desayunaron, una que otra pelea matinal entre Butch y Boomer. Nada relevante. Pero llego la hora de ir a la escuela. Poco se dijo en el trayecto. Brick iba más pensativo de lo normal, y eso fue notado por sus hermanos.

-Brick-. Llamo Boomer, y le miro.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Te pasa algo?-. Pregunto, se veía preocupado. –Estas así desde que nos despertaste-.

-¿No estás enfermo o algo así?-. Ahora hablo Butch, y Brick le miro. Después miro al frente.

-No tengo nada, solo estoy pensando en cortarme el cabello-. Contesto secamente.

-Oooh-. Corearon los otros dos, pero después dejaron el tema de lado. Y llegaron a su preparatoria.

Como costumbre, alguna que otra loca pidiéndoles cita, aceptando una que otra, y Brick enojado. Sí enojado, ¿Por qué? Cada que alguien se acercaba, le tocaba el cabello, y no es que le tuviera tanto aprecio a su melena naranja, pero era algo bastante molesto que se lo tocaran, él sentía como tomaban delicadamente cada uno de sus mechones. Eso le molestaba en sobre manera. ¿Qué tenia de genial su cabello largo? Preferiría tenerlo corto como sus hermanos… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué no se lo había cortado antes?

-Pero que imbécil soy-. Se susurro.

-Al fin te das cuenta-. Escucho de una voz conocidísima, así que frunció el seño y vio a su derecha. –Es bastante gracioso que tú solo te lo digas-.

-Cállate Blossy-. Dijo y la chica bufo. –Tengo una buena razón para decirme eso-. Y la dejo.

Bombón lo miro irse, estaba actuando raro… Comenzaron las clases, y Brick iba consiguiendo más cosas negativas del cabello largo.

"_Todos lo tocan"_

"_Me da calor"_

"_Lo tengo que sujetar con algo"_

"_Se atora"_

"_Burbuja me peina cada que me ve"_

"_Bellota y Butch tiran de él"_

"_Es molesto cuando hay viento"_

"_El nerd de Dexter me molesta con él"_

Estaba en la cafetería, solo, echando pestes a su propio cabello, mientras tenia sujetado un mecho, buscando más y más razones para las cuales no tenerlo largo por más tiempo. Hasta la gente se separaba de él, parecía que tenía un aura deprimente sobre si.

"_Los gay me invitan a citas"_

"_Critican que no lo cuido"_

"_El otro día le pegaron un chicle"_

"_Cortan mechones"_

"_Me confunden con una chica… a veces"_

-Ya no me gusta mi cabello-. Susurro para sí. Y se levanto, esa misma tarde iría a una peluquería a cortárselo.

Y fin de las clases, cada quien por su lado, para pasar una tarde tranquila, menos Brick, que se fue directo a la primera peluquería que encontrara en su camino. La encontró y entro. Pero… demasiado rosa por aquí y por allá que se empalago y recordó a Bombón. No evito hacer una mueca de asco. Pero iba a cortarse el cabello, no a ver las paredes, ni el piso… ni las cortinas…ni el afelpado de las telas… Mejor tomar retirada, deben haber más peluquerías.

-¡Alto!-. Escucho un grito demasiado afeminado para su parecer.

"_Ignóralo Brick, ignóralo"_

-¡Dije alto!-. Y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien se atravesó en su camino. Un hombre que rondaba los treinta, casi calvo, y vestido de colores chillantes, miro a Brick, y el pobre RRB estaba tentado a salir volando de ahí.

-Vienes a algo ¿No?-. Le pregunto con una voz chillonsisima.

-Supongo…-. Contesto, ese señor, si que no le gustaba, le ardían los ojos de mirarlo, ¡Ese don tenia maquillaje en la cara!

-Entonces adelante muchacho-. Brick estuvo a punto de decirle su nombre, pero mejor no. Podría ser contraproducente. -¿Qué necesitas?-. Pregunto, mientras jalaba una silla para que Brick se sentara.

El pelirrojo suspiro, ya estaba ahí, además solo era cortarse el cabello ¿Cuánto podía tardarse en ello? Tiro su mochila en un rincón, dejo sobre esta su gorra y se sentó en la silla. Se miro en el espejo.

-Quiero cortarme mi cabello-. Contesto secamente, no quería crear conversación con ese señor que le daba cierto temor.

El tipo le coloco la capa, y le desato la coleta que llevaba. Brick sintió como ese tipo enredaba sus manos en su cabello. Y ahora encontró una razón más fuerte parra deshacerse de él. El señor le miro por unos minutos…largo, largo minutos. Hasta que se cruzo de brazos.

-Tienes un color muy lindo, además solo tienes las puntas abiertas, un poco de orzuela y ya-. Comento, Brick rodo los ojos. –Con un pequeño despunte y un buen tratamiento, y será un hermoso y largo y sedoso cabello-. Comento, mientras tomaba un mechón y lo dejaba deslizar por sus manos.

Brick sintió un escalofrió, y por un momento deseo que quien le hubiera tocado el cabello fuera cualquier chica, incluso la odiosa de Bombón, pero aun así sintió muy feo… Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No. Yo lo quiero corto-. Dictamino, lo más serio que pudo. Miro por el espejo, como el hombre hizo un puchero…bastante desagradable.

-Pero…-.

-Corto-.

-Pero muchacho…-.

-¡CORTO!-. Grito, muy pocas veces lo hacía, pero ahora si ya se quería ir.

El hombre se quedo en silencio, incluso su establecimiento tembló con el grito que pego el pelirrojo. Asintió torpemente y fue por sus cosas. Ahora de nuevo otro problema el tipo de corte que tendría ahora. Vio algunas revistas, claro que no iba a copiar el estilo de sus hermanos, eso ya sería mucho, entonces le vino a la mente el corte que tenía de pequeño… Así que…

-Totalmente corto de atrás, y uno poco largo de enfrente-.

Entonces, mechones de cabello caían, largos, cada vez más cortos, incluso sintió la cabeza más ligera. Y se sintió la libre cuando se termino el corte. Le quitaron la capa

-Te peino si lo deseas-. Le dijo el señor.

-No, así está bien-. Se levanto, sacudió un poco su ropa, y se giro. -¿Entonces? ¿Cuánto es?-. Pregunto, el hombre acomodo sus cosas, y le dijo el precio. Brick se sorprendió, era realmente bajo el precio. Pago, tomo sus cosas y…

-Ten-. Le dijo el hombre y le dio un papel a Brick que lo tomo sin mucho interés y se fue.

Una vez fuera, miro el contenido del papel "Llámame XX-XXX-XXX ;)" Brick tiro ese papel en el primer bote para basura que se encontró. Ni loco volvía a ese lugar, cuando su cabello volviera a crecer, iría a otro establecimiento. Llego a su casa, sus hermanos le miraron, y le dijeron que era mejor con su pelo corto, aunque no le gustaron los comentarios que recibió por parte de su hermanitos.

-Se te caía mucho, parecías gato-.

-Ya no podre molestarte con eso-.

Les dio un lindo gesto de cariño fraternal (si a eso se le dice que les mostro en dedo medio y les dijo unos cuantos impropios…) para después hacer su odiosa tarea, y seguir con lo que resta del día.

A la mañana siguiente, sintió que la misma rutina fuera diferente, no se trato de peinar el cabello, ni tardo en peinárselo, en definitiva, se sentía mucho, pero mucho mejor con el cabello corto. Así que llegaron a la escuela, donde no se hicieron esperar las preguntas por tan repentino cambio en su cabello, claro que no contesto ninguna.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Escucho de tan conocida voz, y se giro, Bombón con cara de sorpresa. -¡¿POR QUÉ TE CORTASTE EL CABELLO?!-. Grito, parecía enojada.

Brick levanto los hombros, restándole importancia. Y paso su mano por su cabello.

-Era muy molesto tenerlo largo-. Contesto, Bombón salió furiosa de ahí. Brick decidió no hacer caso.

Mientras en otro lado, Bombón estaba triste, enojada, o no sabía que…pero no le gusto nada que Brick se cortara el cabello. Aunque no negaba que aun con el cabello corto se veía bien. Pero no era nadie para decirle nada, así que decidió que cuando se le declarara, y por fin salieran juntos, le prohibiría cortarse el cabello de nueva cuenta. (Lamentablemente, aun no tenía el suficiente valor para declarársele al RRB, que seguía desentendido en ese asunto).

* * *

Tejejeje xD Nada! casi sin comedia, pero el punto era que Brick se quería cortar el cabello! Y el amor no conocido de Bombón. Me metí mucho aquí, porque yo también no soporto el cabello largo, varias de las razones que pensó, las pensé yo cuando decidí cortármelo...eh, nada xD

Saludos mundo bonito!


End file.
